prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bunbee
- menadżer Nightmare, później został pracownikiem w Eternal. Jest jednym ze złoczyńców w serialach Yes! Precure 5 i Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!. Forma walki pochodzi z pszczoły. Osobowość W Nightmare jest postrzegany jako bardzo groźny i wymagający, grożący swoim podwładnym obniżkami płac i wypowiedzeniem oraz wysyłający ich do drzwi pułapki. Jednak ujawniono również, że obawia się reprymendy Kawarino. Bunbee stara się awansować i awansować po szczeblach korporacyjnych i chce być szefem. W bitwie jest bardziej komiczny, raz ukrywa swój głos jako dziewczęcy, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Nozomi i Karen, rozmawiać o jego cięciach budżetowych i wyrazić zainteresowanie wejściem do show-biznesu. Bunbee to jeszcze bardziej komiczna osoba w GoGo! choć wykazuje także rosnącą depresję po upadku z łaski w Nightmare i obecnym statusie jako członek Eternal o niskiej randze. Stopniowo zdaje sobie sprawę, że praca dla złych organizacji, takich jak Nightmare i Eternal, może nie być dla niego najlepszą rzeczą ani tym, co naprawdę chce robić. Wygląd W ludzkiej postaci pojawia się jako normalny japoński biznesmen i tak naprawdę w pierwszej części Yes! Pretty Cure 5 wydaje się być szefem. Jego normalny strój składa się z ciemnoszarego garnituru, czerwonej koszuli i oliwkowego krawata, choć w GoGo! przez większość swoich misji nosił białą koszulę (wciąż z czerwoną koszulą i krawatem pod nią) zamiast marynarki. Jego prawdziwa postać to muskularna humanoidalna pszczoła, w której może wyrzucić żądła (zarówno wielokrotne małe, jak i pojedyncze, duże) z jego ramion i jest pozornie bardzo potężny. Pojawia się również w Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo !: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! jako czarny charakter, który wezwał Hoshinę. Historia Bunbee po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku 2, w którym jest postrzegany jako przełożony Girinmy, karcący go za nieotrzymanie Dream Collet. Po tym, jak wszyscy trzej jego podwładni ponieśli porażkę, wziął sprawy w swoje ręce, przybywając do rezydencji Minazuki Karen, aby zaatakować (wówczas) cztery Ładne Cure. Nie udaje mu się ich pokonać, ale chwyta Pinky, choć przegrywa podczas następnego ataku, gdy przekształca Pinky w potwora Kowaina. Po tej drugiej porażce (i po ujawnieniu Karen jako Cure Aqua) pojawia się Kawarino i ujawnia się, że Bunbee jest tylko menedżerem średniego poziomu. Po tym na przemian karci swoich podwładnych i krzyczy na siebie przez Kawarino. Po tym, jak Girinma i Arachnea spotykają swój los z rąk Pretty Cure, Nightmare dokonuje restrukturyzacji, zamykając podział Bunbee. Kawarino przenosi Bunbee do działu kierowanego przez Bloody, gdzie traci stanowisko kierownicze i zostaje chłopcem na posyłki, szczególnie w przypadku Hadenya. Po wielu porażkach w pokonaniu Pretty Cure 5 Bunbee ucieka z Kawarino z powodu strachu przed czarną maską Kowainy. Gdy podbiegł do dachu Komendy Nightmare, Kawarino go zabija i przypuszczalnie pada na śmierć, ale cudem udało mu się chwycić krawędź okna, pamiętając, że mógł latać i uciekł. W GoGo! Bunbee znajduje nową pracę w Eternal, ale kończy się na tym, że wszyscy członkowie są zlekceważeni i zwykle widzi się go jako chłopca na posyłki, przynoszącego im herbatę. Znajduje Pretty Cure w swojej pierwszej bitwie jako członek Eternal, oszukując Mailpo, aby poprowadził go do dziewczyn (wysyłając Pretty Cure list zawierający rysunek, który sam wykonał). Kiedy dziewczyny go rozpoznają, zastanawiają się, dlaczego wrócił, odkąd skończyli się Nightmare. Bunbee wyjaśnia im o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce pod koniec ostatniej serii i o tym, jak przeżył. Bunbee spotyka Scorp, ale ciągle źle wymawia swoje imię (Scoop-san, Spoon-san, Slipper-san itp.), Ale w końcu zostają przyjaciółmi (Scorp nawet żartobliwie nazywa Bunbee, „Bombee”) i być może jedynym przyjacielem Bunbee we wszystkich z Nightmare i Eternal. Para nawet połączyła siły i prawie wykorzystała Rose Pact, zanim Milky Rose zadebiutowała i pokrzyżowała im plany. Był bardzo przygnębiony, gdy Scorp został zabity, a wszyscy pozostali członkowie Wiecznego nie dbali (Nebatakos nazywa śmieci Scorp, a Anacondy całkowicie zapominają, kim był Scorp). Bunbee w ogóle nie dogadywał się z Nebatakosem, ponieważ obraził Bunbee, a następnie zmusił go do masażu (wielu) nóg. Bunbee staje się coraz bardziej niezadowolony ze swojej pozycji w Eternal, narzekając na konieczność studiowania wartości „dziwnych” przedmiotów w kolekcji (i mimowolnie mówiąc kilka niepochlebnych rzeczy szefowi w procesie) i pytając siebie, jak skończył pracę w miejscu takim jak Eternal. W końcu doszło do szczytu, gdy on, z rozpaczy i desperacji, podchodzi do Pretty Cure i prosi o zostanie ich liderem (i natychmiast odmawia). Później w serii, gdy Bunbee zgłaszała się do Anacondy, próbuje się go pozbyć z ukrytymi drzwiami w podłodze, które go wciągnęły. Anacondy wyszła, gdy myślała, że go nie ma, ale po raz kolejny Bunbee udało się złapać jedną z drzwi i otworzyły się z powrotem. Zastanawiał się nad znalezieniem nowej pracy. W ostatnich odcinkach Bunbee obserwował, jak Szef zabija Mucardię, i biegał i ukrywał się w kolekcji, dopóki Szef nie przyniósł Pretty Cure 5 i Milky Rose do Eternal z Anacondy. Z okna obserwował, jak Anacondy zamienia Pretty Cure 5 w kamień, a Szef teleportował je do swojej kolekcji, zamknął wszystkie drzwi, zabił Anacondy i poleciał do Cure Rose Garden. Bunbee następnie zszedł na dół przed Milky Rose, Syrupem i Mailpo i pokazał im tajne wejście do kolekcji, w którym mogli przywrócić Pretty Cure 5 do normy. Cure Dream dziękuje mu, a on każe jej się pospieszyć i udać się do Cure Rose Garden. W ostatnim odcinku po porażce Szefa widzimy go we własnej firmie Bunbee Company, która jest niewiele więcej niż szopą na dachu dużego biurowca, z szokującym żyjącym Kawarino i pracującym dla niego (chociaż Kawarino po prostu mówi o swoim nowym „ szefie ”, aby zrobić wszystko sam). Ciekawostki Galeria Yes! Precure 5 By1.jpg By2.jpg By3.jpg By4.jpg By5.jpg By6.jpg By7.jpg By8.jpg By9.jpg By10.jpg By11.jpg By12.jpg Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! Bg2.jpg Bg3.jpg Bg4.jpg Bg5.jpg Bg6.jpg Bg7.jpg Bg8.jpg Bg9.jpg Bg1.png Bg10.jpg Bg11.jpg Bg12.png Kategoria:Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! charakter Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Yes! Precure 5 Kategoria:Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!